puppet_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shrinker (character)
The Shrinker '''(also known as '''The Stinker) is one of the antagonists of the Puppet Pals series. He is the leader of the Internet Trolls. Biography The shrinker was created as a character mostly because almost all characters in the Puppet Pals series constantly turn small by an accident. He first appeared as the titular main antagonist of The Shrinker, and later appeared as a minor villain in Bob the Builder Season 3. He later returned as the titular main antagonist of The Shrinker and his army of Internet trolls. He was defeated by an asteroid crashed into an airplane that he stole (which is now called The Internet Troll Plane) causing the Shrinker to accidentally shrink his Internet Troll minions and spin out of control. His last words were "Oh no! This is the end of the internet trolls!". While the shrinker crashes and spins out of control, the plane crashes into the asteroid causing the plane and the asteroid to blow up, causing the shrinker to die along with his Internet troll minions. The shrinker appeared again in A silent episode of Puppet Pals when he appeared in Hell with his internet troll minions (as well as Michael Mouse, Grabber and Craig the Devil). He shrunk Grabber and Michael Mouse in the fire, and does internet troll dancing with his minions. The shrinker's voice was heard at the end of the episode, The Muppets get arrested as it says the episode, "The Return of The Shrinker" is coming soon. The shrinker will later return in the upcoming Puppet Pals episode, The Return of The Shrinker. Personality The Shrinker is evil, sneaky, scheming, rude, insulting, devious, argumentative and antagonistic as he likes to make evil plans to destroy the Puppet Pals universe, turn everyone or everything small, kill everyone and take over the world, and he also gets easily annoyed with Furious Bob the Builder and Pink Evil (also known as Pink Awesome) and calls them idiots just because they make fun of him or do something silly. He is also funny and comical while doing internet troll dancing. Unlike most of the antagonists of the Puppet Pals franchise, who act nice or pretend to be nice, the Shrinker does not act nice or pretend to be nice. Appearance The Shrinker is a human with red devil horns, red eyes, black arms with a shrink ray in his hand, a black moustache, black eyebrows, a white Trollface t-shirt, robotic legs and white teeth, resembling an evil smirk on his face. Likes * Shrink rays * Turning people small * Being evil * Being mean * Being sneaky * Calling people rude names * Committing crimes * Stealing things * Internet trolls * Trolling * Trying to take over the world * Trying to destroy the entire universe * Doing internet troll dancing * Doing internet troll laughs * Doing evil laughs * Avoiding jail * Breaking laws * Being a troll * Singing internet troll songs * Forcing people to do stuff that they don't want to do * Making people cry * People dying * Leaving others to die * Watching others die and suffer * Abusing people * Crimes * Revenge * Ranting * Using angry voices * Destroying things * Mocking people * Lying * Being a hypocrite * Being a criminal * Being offensive * Doing what he wants * Saying death threats * Harassing others * Bossing people around * Not listening to others * Disrespecting people who died * Letting people die * Being rude * Killing people * Threatening people Dislikes * Almost everyone * His plans being ruined * Being insulted * Being interrupted * People being dumb (despite acting dumb himself) * Others holding his shrink ray * The police * Jail * Being arrested * Being nice * Laws * Telling the truth * The "Puppet Pals logic" moments * Saying sorry for his actions * Doing nice things * Helping others * Not getting his own way * Not doing what he wants Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who swear Category:Angry Category:Antagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Revived